1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to hair accessories, and, more particularly, to hair clips and methods of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair combs are oftentimes used by individuals to secure their hair in a particular arrangement. Typically, a hair comb has a spine integral with a plurality of teeth. In use, the teeth are inserted into an individual's hair. The teeth of the comb grip the individual's hair to retain the hair and the comb in place. However, frequently, the teeth of the comb do not properly grip the individual's hair sufficiently to retain the hair in the desired arrangement.
Accordingly, it is desirable for a hair accessory device to provide adequate gripping and retention of the individual's hair and which is easy for the individual to use, particularly when the device is used on the back of the individual's head, and the individual has limited sight for properly setting the hair in the device.